Ironing of clothing is sometimes a challenging task requiring the exercise of motor skills. Typically, the workpiece, or garment to be ironed, is placed on top of an ironing board having a high center of gravity and easily knocked over. As a result, when one is ironing a garment on a conventional ironing board, it is necessary to manipulate the garment into a suitable position while avoiding knocking the board over. The problem is exacerbated when the user must simultaneously control a hot iron so that it does not fall from the ironing board, nor burn the user, during the garment manipulation process.
Conventional irons use steam to remove wrinkles from cloth and the conventional steam iron is comprised of an interior vessel in which water is contained and heated to produce the steam. Because the vessel is often located nearer the tip of the iron, away from the heel, it is generally advisable to position the iron, when not in use, with the tip pointed up. In times of non-use, the iron is preferably stored in an upright position, thereby minimizing the likelihood of scratching the sole plate and permitting cooling without risk of damage to it.
Conventional irons are designed to have a relatively flat heel so that, in a rest position, the iron is retained by the heel. When it is so positioned on an ironing board, however, it becomes precarious since even a slight jar of the ironing board, or an inadvertent pull on the power cord, will tip the iron over with a possibility of damage to the iron or to nearby structures, or injury to the user. If the iron falls onto the ironing board surface, contact with the hot sole plate can result in burned fabric or a fire hazard.
As a rule, the user is aware of the problems associated with a hot, unstable iron and takes care to place it centrally on the ironing board, when it is not in use, near the center of the board's short axis and out of the way of the workpiece.
Iron manufacturers acknowledge the problems of hot iron instability and, in some cases, offer improved designs in an attempt to alleviate the tipping problem. An example is an enlarged heel intended to improve stability. However, ergometric considerations of the iron's intended function limit the manufacturer's ability to change the design to produce a non-tipping iron. As an option, some manufacturers offer expensive "shut off" features which provide for an interruption of electrical power in cases where the iron is tipped off the ironing board. While such an option has some utility, it still does not address the physical hazards caused by a hot falling iron, nor the aforementioned difficulties associated with an unstable iron on an easily jarred ironing board surface.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to have a hot iron retaining and restraining device capable of holding a hot iron safely and securely, in an upright position, so that the iron would be out of the way of garment placement. Ideally such a device would prevent tipping or dislodgment of the iron even when the ironing board is jarred.
The problem of retaining a hot iron during periods of non-use is an old one and a long felt need exists for its solution. Attempts to solve the problem have been made. In this regard, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,828,249; 1,921,038; 2,191,649; 2,285,747; 2,456,987; 2,439,438; 2,528,846; 3,027,129; 3,052,439 and 4,458,874.
The mentioned patents fail to disclose an iron retaining device suitable for holding a hot iron in a desired upright position. In view of the prior art, it may be concluded that no single device, nor combination of features in conventional devices, would result in an iron retaining device capable of retaining modern irons in a secure, convenient and vertically free standing position. Thus, a need exists for such a device.
Preferably, the device would be used conveniently on the surface of a functioning ironing board or be installed in proximity to the ironing board. In addition, it would be simple in construction and composed of readily available materials.
In addition to a general lack of suitability of conventional devices, a significant detriment to market acceptance of prior art devices has been their complexity and bulk. These factors increase difficulty and expense in packaging, shipping, storing and displaying the devices. In view of this, it would be advantageous to have an iron retaining and restraining device which could be conveniently packaged, shipped, stored and displayed.